Lips
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends, and only best friends. So why can't Blaine get Kurt's lips out of his head? Post-BICO. Tiny bit of plot with a good amount o' smut


**AN: Ok so this 'verse was inspired by my story "Necking" I wanted to do a fic with Blaine's obsession of Kurt's Lips**

* * *

><p>Blaine liked a lot of things about Kurt. He liked that Kurt was smart, funny, caring, and fashionable. He liked that he spoke his mind. He liked that he sung beautifully. He liked when Kurt would make little jokes about his hair or his height. He liked Kurt. Why wouldn't he? They were best friends. That had to be Blaine's favorite thing, that someone as amazing as Kurt was his best friend. Blaine was ok with that.<p>

Right?

Then why couldn't he stop staring at Kurt's mouth? It wasn't always so bad, when Blaine heard about Karofsky; any potential inappropriate feelings towards Kurt had been stifled. Blaine needed to be a friend, not a creep. It all changed when he asked for Kurt's help with 'Baby It's Cold Outside' before Christmas break. They were dancing around flirtatiously and it was the first time Blaine had been so close to Kurt's face. At one point he meant to simply watch Kurt sing, but once he looked at Kurt's lips, he couldn't look away. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips, causing them to become plump and red. He wondered what it would be like to have Kurt's lips wrapped around his-

_No, Blaine, Kurt is just your friend. Focus on singing!_

Blaine planned to use the holiday break to gather himself, but on December 25th he was invited to Kurt's to exchange gifts after they each had family time. It figures that something would send Blaine back to a very dark place while he was surrounded by the boy's family.

"Hey Blaine, can you just feed me the truffle? My hands are full." Kurt was holding a bundle of trash bags filled with wrapping paper and such. Blaine gave a nod and held a chocolate truffle to Kurt's lips. Kurt bit into the candy, accidently catching Blaine's fingers in his teeth. If Blaine wasn't already flustered, his thoughts were just plain dirty once Kurt's teeth were on him. "Sorry, I think I kinda bit you."

"Uh, no p-problem." Blaine tried his best to calm himself, but he was already feeling his blood rush south.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine gave a quick nod. Kurt shrugged and brought the trash out the curb.

Six days later, Blaine was sitting in Jeff's TV room with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt was seated next to him drinking hot chocolate. Some of the beverage spilled out of the mug and on to Kurt's hand. Without missing a beat, Kurt stuck his tongue out and lapped up the spilt liquid. Time slowed for Blaine. He found himself wishing it was his skin that was being licked so enthusiastically. Blaine heard a soft moan. At first he thought it was Kurt simply enjoying his drink, but when Kurt looked over at him confused, he knew it was him. Shit!

"It's the countdown!" Nick yelled. "10, 9, 8,…"

Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine's, a smirk appearing.

"7, 6, 5,…"

Suddenly, the air became thick and the space between them was unbearable.

"4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"

Cheers erupted through the room. Blaine took a deep breath, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The room melted away and the other voices fell silent. Only Kurt and Blaine were left in the world. After what seemed an eternity, they pulled back. Slowly the world's sights and sounds returned.

"Wow!" Kurt's voice was light and airy.

"I've wanted to do that since we met." Blaine confessed. Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine again. The second kiss was less hesitant. Their lips parted and Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own. Kurt let out a soft moan before taking Blaine's lip between his teeth and biting lightly. Shocks of pleasure rushed through Blaine's body. Kurt shifted to climb in to Blaine's lap, straddling him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt started to kiss along Blaine's jaw, making his way to his neck. When he reached the area just under the ear, Kurt sucked and bit at the skin, forming a dark hickey against Blaine's olive skin. Blaine let out a low moan and involuntarily bucked his hips up against Kurt. He was happy to feel that Kurt was also getting hard. Blaine moved his hands down to Kurt's hips and dug his fingers into the flesh.

"Hey guys! That couch is not a motel room on prom night! Take it to the guest room!" Blaine pulled away from Kurt to see Jeff, and the rest of the Warblers, staring at them.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and half dragged him up the stairs to one of the Sterling Family guest rooms. Once behind the door, Kurt pinned Blaine to the inside of it. He returned to his assault on Blaine's neck and Blaine returned his grip to Kurt's hips. He pushed Kurt back until they reached the bed. Kurt crawled onto the mattress, pulling Blaine down on top of him. Blaine flipped them over so Kurt was on top. Kurt placed his knees on either side of Blaine's hips and ground down against him.

"Holy Shit, Kurt! I need…" Blaine wasn't sure how to finish his thought.

"What do you need? I'll give you anything." Kurt said as he bit along Blaine's collar bone and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Your lips," Blaine finally said in between gasps, "everywhere."

Kurt smirked against Blaine's skin and worked his shirt off faster. With every bit of skin exposed, Kurt kissed along the flesh. Once Blaine shirt was open, Kurt worked his way to Blaine's nipple. He licked and bit at the nub. Blaine arched his back in ecstasy. Kurt mirrored his actions on the other nipple before continuing down Blaine's stomach. He traced his tongue along Blaine's waistband as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Blaine lifted his hips to allow his pants to be pulled down. He felt his body shiver as Kurt's breath ghosted over his skin. Kurt groaned as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Blaine's cock. "Ung, God Kurt! Please, I need you."

"Need me to what?"

"Suck me, please." Blaine moved his hips up to emphasize his need. Kurt took the hint and slowly licked up Blaine's length. Once at his head, Kurt wrapped his lips around it and sucked. "Oh my god!"

Kurt pulled back, "Blaine, seriously, you can just call me Kurt. I'm no deity!" Blaine chuckled, but it was cut short when Kurt returned to his efforts on Blaine's erection. He started to bob his head, moving deeper on each decent. Blaine tried to control his hips from thrusting up in to the warm, wet cavern of Kurt's mouth, but occasionally a twitch would happen. Kurt began to hum around Blaine.

"Holy shit! Kurt, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." Kurt sucked harder and deeper. Blaine's body tensed as he came deep down Kurt's throat. After catching his breath, he pulled Kurt back up to his lips and kissed him deeply. "Mm your lips are amazing and you taste amazing."

"I probably taste like you." Kurt laughed as he nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so glad my signals worked."

"What do you mean? What signals?" Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt.

"When we sang Baby It's Cold Outside, I saw you looking at my lips the whole time but you didn't kiss me or anything. So I had you feed me and I even bit you a little, I licked that hot chocolate up, I kept touching my lips around you. I've been hinting at my lips like crazy for the past two weeks."

"You devious little minx!" Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck. He sucked and bit at the skin, leaving a dark bruise against Kurt's pale skin. "And now you're all mine!"

"Am I now? I think I'd be ok with being all yours." Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "This is going to be a great year!"

Blaine nodded as he tucked them into the bed. "Damn straight!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gusta? Review? (find me on tumblr 'AmieLeighLuna' i will write drabbles for anyone who posts a prompt in my ask box.)<br>**


End file.
